les années passe mais l'amour reste éternel
by NaruSaku67
Summary: Tsunade est toujours le Hokage 5eme du nom. Elle a prévu de mettre toute la génération de Naruto en vacances avec leur ancien sensei qui auront pour mission de mettre tout le monde en couple Je tient a rajouter que je n'est rien plagier, avant de mettre cette fiction ici, je les mit sur le site SKYROCK, donc, j'accepte pas qu'on M'INSULTE ALORS QUE JE N'EST RIEN FAIT !
1. Chapitre 01

Chapitre 01 Conversation entre ami

Un jour de mois de juin dans le village de Konoha un jeune ninja habillé d'un pantalon orange et une veste orange et noire. Il a les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bleus azur et trois petites moustaches sur ses deux joues. Il était devenu un jonin parmi le meilleur de Konoha. Tout le monde était heureux de l'avoir parmi eux pourtant quand il était plus jeune il était détesté de tous à cause de Kyubi qui fut scellé en lui. Il partit en vacances avec ses amis.

Pendant ce temps au bureau du Hokage :

Tsunade : Shizune préviens tous nos jeunes jonins c'est-à-dire : Kakashi Hatake- Naruto Uzumaki – Sakura Haruno – Sai Ino Yamanaka - Shikamaru Nara - Chôji Akimichi - Kurenaï Yûhi - Hinata Hyûga - Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru Shino Aburame Gaï Maito - Neji Hyûga - Rock Lee –Tenten. Je veux les voir dans mon bureau tout suite.

Shizune : bien à vos ordres Tsunade-sama.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Sakura

Sakura alla voir sa meilleure amie Ino pour lui parler.

Sakura : salut Ino je peux te parler stp

Ino : oui attend je préviens ma mère…. maman je sors !

Mère d'Ino : d'accord ne rentre pas trop tard

Ino : ne t'inquiète pas

Ino : viens ! On va au parc

Sakura : d'accord

Ino : alors Sakura tu voulais me dire quoi

Sakura : et bien ce n'est pas facile à dire

Ino : dis le moi ne t'inquiète pas

Sakura : et bien je suis amoureuse et je ne sais pas comment avouer mes sentiments

Ino : c'est super dis-moi qui c'est

Sakura : c'est Naruto

Ino : Naruto c'est super tu vas lui dire quand

Sakura : (pleure) je ne sais pas j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque

Ino : tu rigoles il t'a toujours aimé depuis l'académie alors il t'aime toujours et il t'aimera toujours alors arrête de pleurer

Sakura : d'accord merci Ino je lui parlerai plus tard alors merci

Ino : moi aussi je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose…. voilà je suis amoureuse de Sai

Sakura : a oui c'est super je suis heureuse pour toi

Ino : merci Sakura

Voilà c'est mon premier chapitre dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et la suite viendra bientôt


	2. Chapitre 02

Chapitre 2 le départ en vacances

Juste après leur petit discute entre copines Ino et Sakura vont voir Tsunade

A la réunion, tout le monde étaient présents sauf Naruto qui est comme à son habitude en retour. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller et commençait à se préparer en chantonnant des chansons qu'il écrivait pour son groupe avec Shikamaru et Kiba.

Dans le bureau du hokage :

Tsunade : bon avant de commencer il est ou Naruto

Tous : il n'est pas encore arrivé si vous voulez quelqu'un peux aller le chercher.

Tsunade : oui bien Sakura va le chercher et ne traine pas

Sakura : bien à vos ordres maitre Tsunade

Pendant ce temps Naruto jouait tranquillement de la guitare en chantant. Sakura entendit la musique et entra.

Ps (la musique c la vidéo que vous avent le lui juste en dessous)

watch?v=fNo9te01Uww&feature=player_embedded

Elle voit quelque chose qu'elle a toujours rêve de voir et Naruto voit que Sakura l'observait et se mit à sourir.

Sakura (rouge comme une tomate) : c'était très beau ce que tu chantais

Naruto (toujours torse nu) : merci tu fais quoi ici

Sakura (toujours rouge) ah ! Tsunade-sama nous a tous convoqué et tu es le dernier. Habille toi-même si je te trouve plus séduisant ainsi.

Naruto (encore plus rouge avec la révélation de Sakura) oui j'arrive

Après ce petit spectacle ils partent pour le bureau de Tsunade en route Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de Naruto jouant de la guitare et de son corps.

Sakura toqua

Tsunade : entre

Sakura : nous voila maitre Tsunade

Tsunade : bien

Tous y compris Naruto : donc vous voulez nous voir pourquoi maitre

Tsunade : Vous avez été tous formidables lors des conbats et pendant la 4eme grand guerre des ninjas

Tous : merci

Tsunade : Naruto ton maitre Jiraya et Fukasaku-sama ont raison à ton sujet : tu es l'enfant de la prophétie tu as pu ramener la paix dans notre monde. On te doit tous beaucoup merci Naruto

Naruto : je vous remercie maitre. J'ai accompli la volonté de mon maitre comme tout le monde aurez fait. L'élève hérite toujours de la volonté de son maitre.

Tsunade : oui tu as raison Naruto comme moi ma volonté sera transmise au prochain hokage , a tout Konoha et surtout a Sakura et Shizune. Pour vous féliciter vous partirez jusqu'au début septembre en vacances avec une villa avec piscine –jacuzzi-sauna-salle de jeu-plein de chambre.

Tous : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! Vous êtes sérieux

Tsunade : oui bien sûr et il aura aussi Kakashi – Yamato – Kurenaï- gai bien maintenant allez préparer vos affaires vous partez dans 30 minutes puis revenez directement me voir ok et profiter bien de vos vacances.

Tous : bien merci maitre Tsunade

Tous partis pour préparer ses affaires. Naruto part, prépare sa guitare et toutes ses affaires. Il se change (pour les vacances le ninja préfère des tenues de civils) et part à la porte nord de Konoha pour attendre tout le monde . Sakura arrive juste après lui.

Sakura : ouhaa tu es très beau commeça Naruto

Naruto (rouge) toi aussi tu es magnifique Sakura

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde arriva même les sensei .

Kakashi : bon tout le monde est prêt ?

Tous y compris les sensei: oui c'est parti


	3. Chapitre 03

Chapitre 3 : arrivé à la villa de vacances

Trois heures se sont écoulés depuis leur départ pour la villa. Naruto marchait aupres de Sakura puis decida de rejoindre Kakashi pour obtenir quelques informations sur son père. Sakura et Ino discutaient , tandis que Neji, tenten et sai lisaient un livre.

Naruto: Kakashi je peux te poser une question

Kakashi : oui bien sur

Naruto : Comment était mon père, le 4eme Hokage ?

Tout le monde : attend qui est ton père ?

Naruto : le 4eme Hokage

Tous : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII sérieux ?!

Naruto : ben oui

Kakashi : Ton père était mon maitre comme le sait sans doute. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, je l'admirais tellement. On savait tous que le village ne sera jamais attaquer tant qu'il était le hokage. Je me souviens des jours où je le voyais soupirer. Il était fou d'amour pour ta mère mais n'osait le lui avouer. Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait, elle se fit enlever et ton père l'a sauvé à temps. Après cet incident, ils se marièrent et puis tu es né.

Naruto (ému) : wouah !

Tous : quel chance Naruto !

Naruto : c'est clair !

Sakura : Naruto … dis est-ce que tu es amoureux d'une fille ? Et que comme ton père tu n'oses pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que je la connais?

Naruto : euh…..euh…euh tu le sauras plus tard

Sakura : Okay

Kakashi : Avant d'arriver à destination, je dois vous dire que les chambres sont mixes.

Sakura : super (pensée de Sakura : j'espère que je serais avec Naruto)

Naruto : c'est trop cool (pensée de Naruto j'espère que je serais avec Sakura)

Kakashi : bon alors Naruto tu seras avec Sakura

Sakura : trop super

Naruto : c'est clair

Kakashi : Shikamaru et Temari

Shikamaru : oh merde je suis avec la femme la plus galère

Temari : T'AS DIS QUOI TOI LA ?!

Shikamaru : euh … rien

Kakashi : Ino avec saï

Ino : Chouette !

Sai : ….

Kakashi : et enfin Hinata et Kiba

Kiba : bien

Hinata : me….mer…..merci

Kakashi : Bien dans 10min on arrive à destination

Tous : COOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Et dix minutes plus tard, tous voyais ce magnifique spectacle : une maison avec au minimum 200m²

Tous OUHAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST MAGNIFIQUE TROP CLASSE


	4. Chapitre 04

Chapitre 4 : début des formidables vacances de Sakura et Naruto

Ils sont tous devant la villa et la contemplent. Il avait Naruto – Sakura – Ino – saï – Tenten – Neji – Hinata – Kiba – Shikamaru – Temari – Kakashi – gai et les sensei .

Naruto : on va bien s'éclater ici

Sakura : c'est clair

Ino : et une certaine fille pourra dire qu'elle aime un certain garçon (en regardent Sakura avec un sourire sadique)

Sakura : oui t'as raison (dit a Ino avec un sourire)

Hinata : on va bien s'amuser

Kiba : oui t'as raison Hinata

Temari : on va bien s'amuser

Shikamaru : oui si tu le dis (alors qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : dormir)

Ils entrèrent dans la villa et déposèrent leur affaires.

Chambre : Sakura et Naruto

Naruto : regarde Sakura comme elle est super la salle de bain

Sakura : oui j'ai hâte de prendre mon bain

Naruto : ahahahahahahhahhahahahah

Sakura : oh çà va !

Chambre d'Ino et saï

Ino : Super la chambre !

Sai : oui

Chambre de Temari et Shikamaru

Temari : super la chambre

Shikamaru : Temari ! Viens voir la salle de bain !

Temari : elle est superbe

Shikamaru : désolé Temari mais il a quelqu'un qui m'attend (et Shikamaru saute sur le lit)

Temari : oh debout flemmard ! Il est 18h ! c'est l'heure d'aller manger !

Shikamaru : ok j'arrive

Dans la chambre de Naruto et Sakura

Sakura : alors Naruto tu peux me le dire maintenant

Naruto : non Sakura je te les dirai plus tard juste avant d'aller dormir

Sakura : stp

Naruto : non Sakura

Sakura : ok

Ils descendèrent pour manger. Kakashi avait préparer des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

Tous : c'est délicieux

Kakashi : merci a tous

Naruto : alors c'est Kakashi qui fera à manger tous les jours ?

Tous : Ouais !

Kakashi : euh attendez….

Naruto : trop tard tu es devenu notre cuisinier attritré !

Kakashi : Naruto tu vas me le payer

Naruto : mais oui c'est ça

Après le repas, certains partirent se promener dans le jardin et d'autres dans la piscine.

Naruto : bon je vais aller dormir. Je suis fatigué !

Sakura : moi aussi ! Bye tout le monde !

Tous: bonne nuit

Et Naruto et Sakura allèrent dans leur chambre pour dormir.

Naruto et Sakura se mirent en pijama. Sakura attendait sa reponse.

Sakura : alors Naruto tu peux me le dire maintenant

Naruto : oui Sakura je vais te le dire mais ce n'est pas facile a dire

Sakura : vas-y parle

Naruto : d'accord

Naruto : En fait voilà depuis mon arrivé dans l'académie, et surtout depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois j'ai ressenti un étrange sentiment. C'était un mélange d'admiration et de passion. … Euh voilà Sakura je t'aime, je suis fou d'amour pour toi depuis toujours !

Sakura (émue) : moi aussi je t'aime Naruto mais je n'avais pu te le dire à cause de Kyubi.

Sakura et Naruto se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et Naruto commença à embrasser Sakura sur le coin des lèvres de Sakura et sur ses lèvres. Sakura approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto et Naruto fit de même en faisant des cercles avec sa langue. A bout de souffle ils s'arrêtèrent .

Naruto : je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier

Sakura : je t'aime mon ange adoré

Et voila Sakura et Naruto s'endorment et Sakura s'endort sur le torse nu et musclé de son Naruto chéri.


	5. Chapitre 05

Chapitre 5 : un nouveau couple est né

Tout le monde dormait tranquillement. Le lendemain, ils furent tous réveillés sauf Naruto et Sakura. Shikamaru, qui ne pouvait pas supporter Naruto autrefois, dit alors :

Shikamaru : je vais aller le chercher attendez moi

Tous : d'accord

Kiba : tu ne devrais pas faire çà (avec un sourire pervers)

Shikamaru : et pourquoi ça ?

Kiba : hihi….

Sakura se reveilla la première et fut très heureuse. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Naruto. Elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir pour petit ami. Puis, Naruto se reveilla et le donna un doux baiser.

Naruto : coucou, as-tu bien dormi ?

Sakura : tres bien mon amour. Au fait , Naruto , j'aimerais que tu me fasse une promesse.

Naruto : laquelle ?

Sakura : promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner et de toujours rester à mes côtés.

Naruto : évidemment ! Jamais je n'oserai t'abandonner ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !

Sakura l'embrasse passionnément et Naruto fais entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua a la porte de leur chambre mais les deux amoureux ne se séparaient pas.

Naruto : entre

Shikamaru : salut vous deux ça va ? Venez prendre le petit déjeuner tout le monde vous attend !

Le jeune couple : oui on arrive

Shikamaru : okay ! Au fait félicitations à vous deux !

Naruto : merci mais euh…. Tu peux garder çà secret ?

Shikamaru : si tu veux (sort)

Naruto : je préfère le dire à tout le monde avec toi à mes côtés.

Sakura : oh Naruto (l'enlace)

sakura partit prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Naruto joua de la guitare. Il jouait la meme mélodie de la dernière fois. Sakura pouvait l'entendre de la salle de bain et fut très émue. Une fois, la douche terminée, elle félicita Naruto.

Sakura : tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent !

Naruto : merci princesse

Ils se préparèrent tous les deux et descendirent dans la salle à manger main dans la main.

Naruto et sakura : salut tout le monde

Tous : salut naruto salut sakura ! Félicitations tous les deux !

Naruto et Sakura : Merci à tous

Skikamaru et kiba : au faite naruto tu as rien dit à propos de notre petit secret j'espère

Naruto : bien sûr que non ^^

Tous : de quoi vous parlez ?

Naruto : oh zut ! Les gars vous auriez dû vous taire ! C'était évident que je n'allais pas cafarder ! bon tant pis avant d'être harcelés de questions je vais vous dire de quoi il s'agit : voilà shikamaru , kiba et moi avons formé un groupe .

Tous sauf sakura : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Les trois garçons : ….

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde s'occupa chacun de son côté.

Shikamaru : temari j'ai un truc a te dire (se gratte la tête)

Temari : c'est quoi ?

Shikamaru : et bien en fait …. C'est pas facile à dire.. mais si Naruto a reussi je peux y arriver… il n' y a pas de raison… euh .. je t'aime temari

Temari : (rougit) oh … euh … moi aussi tu sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour fêter çà.

Tout le monde alla se promener dans les bois, Naruto et Sakura sont partis à la piscine et shikamaru et temari sont restés à la villa.

Naruto : L'eau est super

Sakura : c'est clair

Sakura l'embrassa comme jamais et naruto l'approfondit en mettant sa langue dans la bouche de sakura tout en se faisant des calins. Ces moments magiques ont duré toute la journée. Le soir venu, tout le monde alla diner. Kakashi avait préparé du ramen et Naruto comme à son habitude en engloutit au moins 10 bols d'affilée. Puis, ils retournèrent à leur chambre se reposer.

Naruto : dis Sakura je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sakura : que veux-tu ?

Naruto : j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble à notre retour au village.

Sakura : (saute de joie) ooohh ! Ce serait formidable ! J'adore cette idée ! J'aimerais tellement qu'on se marie et qu'on vive dans notre propre foyer avec nos enfants !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis s'endormirent comme la nuit précédente, Sakura sur le torse de Naruto.


	6. Chapitre 06

Chapitre 6 : une nuit magique pour sakura et naruto

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'arrivés de nos ninjas à la villa. On peut remarquer que de nombreux couples se sont formés : naruto et sakura shikamaru et temari ino avec sai kiba avec hinata neji avec tenten. Il est 11h du matin, tout le monde était réveillé mais naruto et sakura étaient toujours au lit. Déjà réveillé, naruto regarda sakura dormir sur son torse. Elle était si belle, si magnifique comme un bouton de rose au printemps. Quand elle se réveilla, naruto lui caressa les joues.

Sakura : coucou as-tu bien dormi ?

Naruto : oui princesse et toi ?

Ils se préparèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant que sakura prenait son bain, naruto se mit à lire le livre que son parrain avait écrit. Sakura sortit de la salle de bain et vit le livre.

Sakura : il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : oui mais je sais qu'il est heureux auprès de mon maitre

Naruto porta Sakura pour la poser sur ses jambes et Sakura mit ses bras autour de sa nuque. Naruto embrassa Sakura qui approfondit le baiser avec sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto.

Naruto : dis Sakura, çà fait bien 14 mois qu'on est ensemble ?

Sakura : si pourquoi ?

Naruto : dans ce cas je t'invite au restaurant.

Sakura : okay

Naruto avait prévu une super soirée pour Sakura. Cela commencerait par un coucher de soleil romantique suivi d'un dîner au restaurant. Il en profiterait pour lui offrir le collier qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être qu'il en avait parlé à Shikamaru pour avoir son avis. Il en parla au reste de la bande pour organiser une journée camping pour laisser Naruto et sakura seuls.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner mais cette fois c'est naruto qui le prépara. La journée spéciale de naruto commença bien. Ils allèrent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc en dessous d'un cerisier.

Sakura : merci mon cœur c'est tellement beau et magnifique

Naruto : content que ça te plaise

Ils se promenèrent profitant ainsi de cette belle journée. Puis arriva le coucher de soleil, naruto décida d'offrir le collier avec un pendentif en cœur gravé « sakura l'amour de ma vie ». La jeune fille fut si émue qu'elle sauta au cou de son amoureux et lui offrit le plus beau de tous les baisers.

Sakura : oh merci ! Je t'adore !

Naruto : moi aussi. Allez nous devons nous préparer pour aller dîner.

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, naruto dis au maitre d'hôtel :

Naruto : bonsoir j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de naruto uzumaki.

Maitre d'hôtel : en effet, suivez-moi. Voilà votre table monsieur avec les menus. Je reviens pour prendre votre commande. Les deux amoureux le remercièrent et s'installèrent. Puis quelques minutes plus tard :

Serveur : avez-vous fait votre choix.

Naruto : oui ce sera deux plats du jour avec votre meilleur champagne.

Serveur : très bien je vous apporte cela tout de suite

Quand les plats arrivèrent, Naruto et Sakura remercièrent le serveur avant de se régaler. Le repas terminé, ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la villa.

Naruto : comment as-tu trouvé la soirée ?

Sakura : merveilleuse.

Ils rentrèrent se préparer pour aller dormir. Sakura mit sa nuisette et alla sur le lit où l'attendait déjà naruto.

Sakura : naruto dis-moi tu en a envie ?

Naruto : oui et toi ma puce ?

Sakura : oui mon cœur

« Lemon a partir d'ici ! Âme sensible arrêtez de lire sinon continuez»

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Et tout en s'embrassant Sakura déboutonna la chemise du blond qui dévoila les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son corps. Naruto commençait à enlever la nuisette. Sakura et Naruto se retrouvèrent alors à moitié nu, Sakura mit Naruto sur le dos et avec des baisers sensuel lui retira son caleçon dévoilant ainsi l'appareil du blond et elle fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle procurait à notre futur hokage :

Sakura : Mmmm je vois maintenant une raison pour t'appeler Hokage-sama.

Naruto : et encore tu n'as rien vue!

Et elle mit le bijou de Naruto dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va et vient ce qui propulsa Naruto au septième ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes il voulut la prévenir que le moment propice allait être imminent , elle fut attendrie par la réaction de son amant et accéléra ses va et vient puis Naruto éjacula abondamment dans le bouche de Sakura qui n'en perdit pas une goutte et rajouta en s'approche de Naruto :

sakura : Maintenant à toi de prendre soin de moi.

naruto à ses mots se redressa, et téta, lécha, suca et mordilla les tétons de la fleur de ceresier .Il descendit sa main pour arriver dans la culotte et planta 2 doigts dans le jardin secret de Sakura qui sous l'effet de ses 2 actions se sentit propulsée vers le huitième ciel [ c'est possible sa =) ] et put dire entre deux jouissements :

sakura: Mmmmm Naruto-kun.

Voyant que cela plaisait à sa bien-aimée, il la déposa dos sur le lit et enleva le semblant de vêtement que portait sa dulcinée et commença plusieurs mouvements de langue dans la « chatte » de Sakura. Il la sentit se crisper et sentit une petite boule dure se former. Il commença alors à accentuer les caresses de sa langue sur celle-ci ce qui ne manqua pas de faire échapper à sakura deux jouissements puis elle dit :

Sakura : Mmmm naruto-kun mmmmmm je te veux en moi maintenant tout de suite.

naruto qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire se repositionna et pénétra son long tuyau dans le jardin de Sakura afin d'arroser les plantes avec des va et vient. Puis il put constater que sa partenaire approchait de l'orgasme, il accéléra le mouvement car lui aussi n'allait plus tarder à tout relâcher, il voulut se retirer mais 2 jambes l'en et le collèrent encore plus à sa coéquipière, ça y est Sakura avait atteint l'orgasme.

Sakura : Naruto tu es le meilleur Mmmmmmmmm , dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Naruto éjaculat abondamment, ralentit et sortit son engin du vagin de Sakura puis il remarqua des traces de sang.

Naruto : tu étais vierge ?

Sakura: Oui pourquoi, tu ne le voulais pas?

Naruto : Au contraire, je l'ai énormément espéré !

Sakura : ouf, alors satisfait ?

Naruto: Plus que satisfait et toi ça te dérangerait qu'on le refasse la prochaine fois?

Sakura : après une première fois comme celle-ci je ne peux plus rien refuser.

Sur ses mots ils s'embrassèrent, puis sur ce dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent et sakura s'endors dans les bras de naruto avec sa tête poser sur le torse de Naruto.


	7. Chapitre 07

Chapitre 7 : fin des vacances, retour à konoha et formidables cadeaux pour Naruto

C'était le jour du départ de la bande pour konoha mais Naruto et Sakura auront encore pas mal de vacances en plus. Tout le monde était debout sauf Sakura et Naruto qui se reposaient de leur nuit de calins. naruto se réveilla et regarda sa belle sakura dormir. Il lui caressa le visage et à son contact elle se réveilla. Elle fait un magnifique sourire et embrassa naruto avec la langue.

Naruto : bien dormi princesse ?

Sakura : oui mon prince tu as été magnifique hier

Naruto : toi aussi ma puce

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme tout à l'heure.

Naruto : tu viens bébé ou va prendre notre douche tous les deux

Sakura : avec plaisir mon amour

Ils prirent alors leur douche ensemble. Naruto lava sakura et cette dernière le lava. Ils s'embrassèrent et refirent le même calin que la nuit dernière.

Naruto : bébé tu as été splendide

Sakura : toi aussi mon ange ! Viens on va prendre notre petit déjeuner

Naruto : ok et après on va à la piscine

Sakura : oui mon amour

Ils se préparèrent et prirent le petit déjeuner. Ils croisèrent leurs amis dans la salle à manger.

Naruto : salut tout le monde çà va ?

Tous : bien et vous deux

Naruto et sakura : bien la forme

Naruto : alors kakashi tu peux préparer le petit dej pour moi et sakura s'te plait ?

Kakashi : oui pas de problème

Naruto et sakura : merci kakashi

Kakashi : de rien

kakashi alla préparer le petit dej de naruto et Sakura qui continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Naruto : vivement la fin des vacances

Sakura : oui tu as raison mon cœur

Tous : pourquoi ?

Naruto et sakura : pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble bien sur

Tous : mais c'est génial !

Naruto et sakura : oui c'est même extraordinaire

Kakashi : tenez c'est prêt ! Bonne appétit les deux tourtereaux

Naruto et sakura : merci kakashi :

Kakashi : de rien

Ils mangèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre faire leur valise. Naruto et Sakura s'embrassèrent une dernière fois sur le lit puis descendit leurs bagages.

Naruto : c'est bon on peut partir ?

Tous : oui c'est partit

Après deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent tous à konoha.

Naruto : bonjours maitre tsunade on est de retour ! Comment ça va ?

Tsunade : bonjours çà va et vous ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Tous : très bien

Tsunade : félicitations tous les deux (dit tsunade en voyant naruto et sakura main dans la main)

Naruto et sakura : merci maitre

Tsunade : c'est super que notre prochain hokage ait une petite amie

Tous : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsunade : oui naruto va devenir hokage. A son anniversaire, il sera officiellement hokage

Naruto : SUPER ENFIN HOKAGE C'EST SUPERRRRRRR

Tous : félicitation naruto

Naruto : merci

Tsunade : Naruto je dois te parler plus en détail de ta famille. En tant que futur hokage tu dois être au courant. Comme tu le sais déjà, tu es le fils du 4eme Hokage et de kushina uzumaki. Ton grand-père qui était aussi le mien était le 1er Hokage. Je suis donc ta tante. Ton oncle Nawaki est mort lors de la 3eme guerre des ninjas.

Naruto : c'est incroyable moi le petit fils du 1er hokage

Tous : c'est super

Tsunade : naruto j'ai un cadeau de la part de tes parents. C'est une clé qui ouvre la porte de la grande villa près de la maison de sakura. Je te la donne et ne t'inquiète pas , elle contient tout le confort : un écran plat dans toutes les chambres, une piscine, un jacuzzi….

Naruto : j'y crois pas c'est super !

Sakura : tu l'as dis mon cœur en plus je vais vivre avec toi !

Naruto : c'est vrai mon amour

Ils partent tous voir la villa en question. Elle était magnifique et Naruto ouvra la porte pour laisser entrer tout le monde.

Tous : c'est magnifique – splendide

Naruto : ça vous l'avait dit et shikamaru temari vous voulez bien vivre avec nous

Shikamaru et temari : bien sur

Naruto et sakura : c'est super

Sakura alla visiter avec naruto. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre et sakura jeta naruto sur le lit .Elle l'embrassa avec la langue. Naruto commença à embrasser au cou de sakura qui fit des petits gémissements et ils font leur câlin habituel. Tous leurs amis étaient rentrés dans leur domicile respectif même shikamaru et temari qui préparaient leur valise pour habiter à la villa. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'endormirent avec sakura sur le torse de naruto. Naruto se mit à rêver de la belle vie qui l'attend avec la femme de sa vie et de leur avenir. Sakura étais tellement heureuse avec naruto elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui, avoir des enfants de lui.


	8. Chapitre 08

Chapitre 8 : la rencontre avec le grand père de naruto dans son inconscient.

C'est la fin du mois de septembre et naruto décida de parler à son grand-père dans son rêve comme lui avait expliqué sa tante. Mais, n'y arrivant pas, il se leva et se prépara pour le petit déjeuner alors que Sakura dormait toujours. Son idée était de lui faire la surprise d'un petit déjeuner au lit. Le petit déjeuner effectué, il entra dans la chambre et vit sakura encore endormie. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et la réveilla avec un baiser.

Sakura : coucou mon prince

Naruto : bonjour princesse. Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Sakura : très bien même avec la nuit qu'on vient de passer (sourire)

Naruto : tiens mon amour

Sakura : oh merci ce que tu es adorable !

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble puis naruto descendit faire la vaisselle pour permettre à sakura de se préparer. Quand naruto revient, sakura voulut le remercier à sa manière pour la surprise. Elle le tire vers elle et commence à l'embrasser avec la langue. Naruto pris les cuisses de sakura et la porta. Sakura mit ses jambes autour de la taille de naruto et elle voulut passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais, naruto voulut parler à son grand- père avant tout :

Naruto : bébé il faut que je parle au 1er hokage

Sakura : d'accord mais après on continue

Naruto : oui bien sur mon amour (sourire) tu peux rester eavec mon moi quand je serai avec mon grand-père.

Naruto et sakura s'installèrent dans le salon et se concentrèrent. Tout autour d'eux devenait blanc et soudain le premier hokage apparaît.

Naruto : bonjour maitre hokage

Shodaime : bonjour naruto comment vas-tu ?

Naruto : très bien est-ce vrai que vous êtes mon grand – père ?

Shodaime : En effet naruto. De plus, même dans le monde des morts j'ai toujours veillé sur toi et je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau spécial. J'ai la capacité de tuer kyubi. Cela aura pour conséquence de te donner une vie normale et ainsi tu pourras fonder une famille avec ta jolie sakura.

Naruto : ce serait merveilleux ! Ainsi mes enfants n'auront pas ce pouvoir !

Shodaime : oui mais pour cela j'aurais besoin de ton collier.

Naruto : tiens grand-père et merci pour tout.

Shodaime : De rien Naruto

Shaodaime fit alors des mudra jusqu'à ce que le collier se mette à se léviter :

Shodaime : technique ultime anéantissement d'un démon à queues.

Une lumière intense enveloppa naruto.

Shodaime : voila naruto c'est terminé

Naruto :merci grand père

Shodaime : n'oublie pas naruto que j'ai confiance en ta capacité de devenir un bon hokage car tu as hérité de ma volonté de feu.

Naruto : je te promets de ne pas te décevoir.

Shodaime : si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à utiliser le collier.

Naruto reprit le collier.

Sakura : comment ça s'est passé ?

Naruto : hé bien j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi ! Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de kyubi !

Sakura : C'est génial ! Je suis heureuse pour toi ! On peut alors continuer !

Naruto : d'accord mon cœur

« lemon interdit au moins de 16 ou 18 ans »

Naruto et sakura montent dans leur chambre et sakura l'embrassa avec sa langue dans la bouche de naruto. Il mit sakura sur ses jambes. Sakura mit ses jambes autour de la taille de naruto. Il l'embrassa au cou et sakura commenca a enlever le tee shirt de naruto. Naruto enlève le haut de sakura et elle enleva le pantalon de naruto qui enleva sa jupe. Il la caressa.

Naruto : va on va passer aux choses sérieuses

Sakura : Oui mon amour je la veux maintenant

Naruto : oui mon ange

Naruto commence à pénétrer sakura qui eut des petits gémissements puis des grands cris.

Sakura : mon cœur c'est à moi de te faire plaisir

Naruto : ok mon amour

Sakura va sur naruto et fais bouger son bassin en faisant des petits gémissements et des cris de plaisir.

Naruto : mon ange ça vient

Sakura : vas-y lâche tout à l'intérieur vas-y bbbbbbbbbbb lache toutttttttttttttt

Naruto : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto lâche tout en sakura et ils se couchent tous les deux.

Sakura : tu as été comme toujours fabuleux mon amour

Naruto : toi aussi mon amour

Ils s'endorment tous les deux.


	9. Chapitre 09

Chapitre 9 l'anniversaire de Naruto, le retour des parents et formidables cadeaux pour Naruto

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la rencontre avec le premier hokage. Comme à son habitude, naruto se réveille en premier et fit un baiser à sakura qui se réveilla à son contact. Il l'embrassa avec la langue.

Sakura : joyeux anniversaire mon amour

Naruto : merci mon cœur

Sakura : tu veux savoir quel cadeau je vais t'offrir

Naruto : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura : bon d'accord ….. Tu vas être papa

Naruto : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Sakura : oui tu seras père de 2 enfants. C'est Tsunade qui m'a examiné la semaine dernière.

Naruto : je suis trop heureux je vais être père c'est génial

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Naruto : allons-nous préparer. Je dois aller chez Tsunade pour ma nomination de hokage.

Naruto et Sakura prirent ensuite leur bain et se préparèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Puis, ils partirent au bureau du maitre Hokage. Arrivés sur place, tous leurs amis étaient présents même ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Naruto et Sakura : bonjour maitre Tsunade

Tsunade : bonjour vous deux ! Comment ça va ?

Naruto : très bien merci maitre

Tsunade : je vois que tu suis bien les traces de ton père. Je suis fière de toi.

Naruto : merci maitre

Tsunade : Naruto je suppose que tu as remarqué le retour de deux personnes que tu n'avais pas vu depuis presque 20 ans.

Naruto : en effet maitre.

Tsunade : J'aimerais votre attention à tous ! Je vous présente Minato namikaze alias le Yodaime Hokage et Kushina Uzumaki ! Ce sont les parents de naruto.

Naruto : ce n'est pas vrai ?! Pa …. Pap…..papa ma ….. Mam…..maman

Les parents de Naruto : si fiston c'est bien nous. Nous allons rester près de toi à présent !

Naruto sauta au cou de ses parents en pleurant de joie.

Naruto : Venez je vais vous montrer tous mes amis et aussi ma femme : sakura.

Sakura : bonjour monsieur et madame Uzumaki (dit-elle timidement)

Les parents : bonjour Sakura ! Ne sois pas si timide !

Kushina : je suis contente pour toi Naruto. Tu as trouvé une charmante épouse.

Naruto : Oui maman

Minato : Au fait naruto tu vas être papa n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : en effet et je suis très heureux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le toit du manoir de Hokage. Tsunade prit la parole et s'adressa à tous les villageois.

Tsunade : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous annoncer le nom de mon successeur. Il s'agit de naruto uzumaki.

Naruto : je vous remercie de la confiance que vous aurez en moi et je vous promets d'être le meilleur hokage et de protéger le village au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

Tous les villageois félicitèrent Naruto et purent fêter son anniversaire dans la salle des fêtes.

Tous : BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO

Naruto : merci à tous je vous adore les amis !

Sakura : j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer moi aussi. Naruto et moi allions devenir parents.

Tous : HEEEIIINNN ?!

Lee : tu rigoles ! C'est moi qui aurait dû t'avoir pas ce crétin !

Sakura : qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!

Sakura utilisa toute sa force pour frapper Lee qui s'envola loin jusqu'à sortir du village.

Une fois la fête terminée, naruto montra à ses parents sa villa.

Naruto : nous voici arrivés !

Minato et Kushina : oh c'est charmant ici. Il est temps d'aller dormir .

Naruto : d'accord papa et maman bonne nuit dormez bien

Les parents : merci fiston

Naruto : viens là mon ange (petit sourire)

Sakura : oui j'arrive mon maitre Hokage (petit sourire)

Naruto : ah oui mon amour j'ai quelque chose à te demander

Sakura : vas-y mon amour

Naruto se met à genoux devant Sakura et dit :

Naruto : je suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent ni le plus mignon ni le plus beau mais j'aimerais quand même de faire cette demande. Voilà veux-tu être mon épouse et partager le reste de ta vie avec moi ! (il montre la bague)

Sakura : Mon chéri ne te dévalorise pas ainsi. A mes yeux tu as toutes les qualités du monde et j'accepte avec plaisir de t'épouser.

Naruto met la bague à la main droite de Sakura qui sauta au cou de son fiancé. Elle l'embrassa et Naruto la porta jusqu'à dans leur chambre pour s'endormir avec câlins au programme.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la nomination de naruto au titre de hokage, Son travail consistait à passer 4 heures à son bureau et le reste du temps il le consacrait à sa jeune femme.

Ce matin-là comme tous les matins, naruto se réveilla en premier et embrassa sakura. Elle ouvra les yeus à son contact et ils s'embrassèrent avec la langue. Ils se préparèrent pour leur petit déjeuner en prenant leur douche ensemble. Sakura avait moins de nausées et sa grossesse se passait bien. Naruto était vraiment au petit soin pour la fleur de cerisier. Il lui frotta le dos et prépara lui-même le petit déjeuner pour moins fatiguer la future maman. Les parents de naruto étaient déjà installés dans la salle à manger.

Naruto : bonjour papa et maman

Minato et Kushina : bonjour naruto et sakura

Kushina : comment te sens-tu e matin sakura ?

Sakura : çà va très bien merci.

Naruto : chers parents, je vous annonce que sakura et moi allions bientôt nous marier.

Les parents : toutes mes félicitations !

Naruto et Sakura : merci

Après le petit déjeuner, naruto partit travailler. Il devait signer quelques papiers et autres formulaires. Puis, il rentra chez lui pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de sakura. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il la vit dormir tranquillement. Il s'assoupit près d'elle. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que sakura se réveille et vit naruto à ses côtés. Elle fut si émue qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le réveilla. Ils sourirent. Soudain, sakura annonça qu'elle eut envie de déjeuner chez Ichiraku. Ils se préparèrent alors pour sortir.

Ichiraku : salut Naruto ou devrais-je dire Hokage

Naruto : mais non tu peux toujours m'appeler naruto . Tu peux nous servir deux bols de ramen ?

Ichiraku : bien sûr. Installez-vous je reviens tout de suite.

Sakura : (après avoir mangé) c'était très bon. Merci naruto. J'aimerais aller à la piscine maintenant. Tu viens avec moi ?

Naruto : je viens avec plaisir ma puce.

Ils se mirent en maillot et sakura s'appuya sur naruto pour entrer dans la piscine. Ils passèrent un doux moment ensemble en nageant et en s'embrassant avec la langue.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari :

Temari : shika je dois te dire quelque chose

Shikamaru : quoi donc ?

Temari : hé bien tu vas être papa.

Shikamaru : comment … mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie !

Shikamaru embrassa Temari sur la bouche et Temari mit ses jambes autour de la taille de son amoureux en continuant à l'embrasser avec la langue.

Du côté de naruto et sakura :

Naruto : quel nom pourrait-on donner à notre enfant ?

Sakura : si c'est une fille ce sera fleur et si c'est un garçon ce sera minato comme ton père.

Naruto : c'est une très bonne idée et mon père sera fou de joie !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et sakura caressa le cou de Naruto qui l'arrêta toute de suite.

Naruto : on ne peut pas avant que notre enfant soit là

Sakura : je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois qu'il sera né on pourra à nouveau le faire ( avec un petit sourire ).

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avec la langue évidemment. Puis, ils allèrent dîner. Depuis la grossesse de sakura, naruto s'occupa de toutes les corvées ménagères comme la cuisine, la vaisselle … afin de protéger sa belle fiancée. Après le dîner, le couple monta à sa chambre et regarda un film.

Sakura : ce film était passionnant. Maintenant approche.

Naruto : je crois deviner le fond de tes pensées.

Sakura : mon tendre hokage.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme à leur habitude tendrement et avec la langue pour tomber snsuite dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans les bras de naruto dans le cas de sakura. Le petit couple rêva alors de leur avenir et de leur futur enfant.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : l'arrivé de deux nouveaux Uzumaki

On arrive au terme de la grossesse de sakura. Huit mois et trois semaines s'étaient écoulés pour la future maman. Ce matin-là, naruto et sakura dormaient comme toujours. Mais cette fois c'est sakura qui se réveilla en première. Elle embrassa naruto qui se réveilla à son tour.

Naruto : coucou princesse as-tu bien dormi ?

Sakura : très bien merci et toi ?

Naruto : tout à l'heure on fera un tour à l'hôpital pour un dernier contrôle. Je tiens à m'assurer que tout se passera bien et ne t'inquiète pas je resté toujours à tes côtés.

Emue sakura embrassa naruto à la française. Puis, ils prirent leur bain ensemble. Comme toujours naruto prit le plus grand soin de sa bien-aimée en l'aidant à se laver, en l'aidant à s'habiller, en préparant le petit déjeuner,… La future maman avait du mal à faire différentes taches de la vie quotidienne à cause de sa grossesse. Naruto trouva naturel de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Arrivés à la salle à manger, les parents de naruto étaient déjà là.

Naruto : boujour papa et maman

Kushina et Minato : boujour naruto et sakura comment allez-vous ?

Les futures parents : Oh vous savez on est plutôt impatient !

Naruto : oh fait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander depuis un moment.

Les parents : quoi donc ?

Naruto : comment ça se fait que pendant 20 années vous n'êtes pas venus me voir une seule fois ?

Les parents : en fait c'est assez compliqué. Apres l'attaque de kiuby, on a perdu la mémoire et on ne sait comment on s'est retrouvé aux pays des roches. Petit à petit la mémoire nous revenait. Des années se sont écoulées avant qu'on n'ait pu se souvenir de nos vies de ninja et de toi. Une fois qu'on se souvenait de tout, on a tout de suite essayé de retrouver le village et de te revoir pour rattraper le temps perdu. J'espère que tu comprends.

Naruto : oui je comprends. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez morts ou que vous m'aviez abandonnés.

Les parents : on n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareil fiston.

Naruto : je le sais. Je vous aime papa et maman !

Naruto pris ses deux parents dans ses bras comme s'il était redevenu un enfant. Puis, ils prirent ensemble le petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, naruto prépara une valise avec quelques affaires de sakura pour la visite à l'hôpital.

Naruto : On peut y aller maintenant. Tout est prêt.

Sakura : Tu sais naruto j'ai un peu peur.

Naruto : ne t'inquiète pas tu sais que je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Depuis sa nomination de hokage, naruto avait confié la direction de l'hôpital à tsunade et shizune était devenu son assistant. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital.

L'accueil : bonjour maitre hokage que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Naruto : je voudrais réserver une chambre pour ma fiancée et j'aimerais parler à tsunade.

L'accueil : il sera fait selon vos désirs.

La jeune femme amena le couple à la chambre. Naruto vida la valise de sakura et remplit l'armoire de ses vêtements de rechange.

Naruto : il faut maintenant que tu te reposes. Je pars voir si tout se passe bien au bureau. Je m'inquiète un peu de laisser shizune toute seule tu comprends.

Sakura : oui mais fais vite.

Arrivé au bureau, naruto vit shizune affolée par la tonne de travail qu'il avait du mal à faire.

Naruto : calme toi shizune. Donne-moi ces documents je m'en occupe et toi va voir sakura à l'hopital.

Shizune : d'accord naruto –sama

Mais quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle vit sakura avec un début de contractions. Elle partit alors prévenir naruto.

Shizune : naruto-sama ! L'accouchement commence !

Naruto : quoi ?! Je me dépêche !

Il arriva à temps et s'installa aux côtés de sakura en lui prenant la main. Elle le tenait avec beaucoup de force. Puis, un cri de bébé se fit entendre.

Tsunade : félicitations c'est un garçon !

Sakura : oh comme il est adorable ! Il te ressemble tu ne trouves pas ?

Naruto : en effet.

Soudain sakura sentit une seconde douleur.

Tsunade : ah un deuxième bébé arrive !

Sakura et naruto : quoi ?! Des jumeaux ?!

Naruto : allez ! Un dernier petit effort tu y es presque.

Puis, une petite fille vit le jour. La petite fleur à peine éclot ressembla fortement à sa mère. Les parents étaient fous de joie. Minato et Fleur étaient enfin nés. Quel plus grand évènement pouvait illuminer cette journée. Sakura et naruto s'embrassèrent. Mais, fatiguée par le double accouchement, sakura s'endormit.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 Naruto prend son rôle de père très au sérieux

Une semaine plus tard, sakura pus sortir de l'hôpital. La vie du couple avait changé. Maintenant que les bébés étaient nés, il fallait s'en occuper. Dès le matin, les cris des deux bébés se firent attendre. Le couple se réveilla mais c'est Naruto qui se leva pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Il les prit dans ses bras ce qui les faisait rire aussitôt.

Sakura arriva finalement dans la chambre des petits et surprit naruto jouait avec les deux petits. Il s'amusa avec eux en les faisant tourner et en les chatouillant. Mais, s'occuper d'un bébé ne se limite à jouer avec lui évidemment et naruto prit très à cœur son nouveau titre. Il changea la couche de chacun de ses nourrissons. Il jongla avec le talc, les lingettes, les couches propres et sales avec difficulté ce qui amusa sakura.

Une fois les bébés changés, naruto partit prendre un bain avec sakura comme à leur habitude. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent bébés au bras pour le petit déjeuner. Les parents de naruto, Temari et Shimararu étaient déjà installés.

Naruto sakura : salut tout le monde comment ça va ?

Tous : très bien et vous ?

Naruto et sakura : pareil

Les parents de naruto sautèrent de joie en voyant leurs petits-enfants et voulurent aussitôt les porter.

Minato et kushina : oh ils sont trop mignons ! Regarde ! Ils ressemblent tellement à leur parent !

Sakura : ahahah

Naruto : qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Sakura : je n'aurais jamais cru que le 4eme hokage serait un papy gâteau !

Naruto sourit. Les nouveaux grands-parents donnèrent le biberon aux nourrissons pendant que naruto et sakura prirent le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, ils s'amusèrent ensemble avec les enfants qui s'endormirent rapidement. Naruto les emmena alors dans leur berceau. Il resta un moment à les observer dormir innocemment. Ils étaient si beaux que çà en avait l'air irréel. Naruto se mit à pleurer. Voyant que son fiancé prenait trop de temps à revenir elle monta le rejoindre et le surprit les larmes sur les joues.

Sakura : pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Naruto : non… pour rien …. J'ai l'impression de rêver

Sakura : oh je comprends ! On est si heureux !

Sakura et Naruto passèrent l'après-midi ensemble dans le salon à s'embrasser et à parler de leur bonheur. Puis, les bébés réclamèrent à manger. Nos petits parents allèrent donc leur donner le biberon. Naruto eut ensuite l'idée d'emmener ses enfants au parc pour les amuser un peu.

La nuit tomba, ils rentrèrent. Naruto prépara un gratin de nouilles pour le dîner de tout le monde.

Tous : c'était délicieux ! Tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

naruto : merci (rougit)

Après le dîner, naruto fit la vaisselle et joua avec ses poupons. Puis, épuisés, ils allèrent tous dormir. Naruto et sakura donnèrent un bisou au front de minato jr et fleur.

naruto : on va au lit nous aussi

sakura : oui mon amour

Dans leur chambre, sakura alla sur naruto et l'embrasse avec la langue et naruto fait de même pendant un bon moment.

naruto : je t'aime mon ange

sakura : moi aussi mon amour

Ils recommencèrent et après 20 minutes ils s'endorment et bien sûr comme d'habitude sakura est sur le torse de naruto.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : une journée de travail pour papa et maman

Minato Jr et Fleur ont maintenant 1 an et demi. Ils avaient déjà dit leur tout premier mot. Comme la plupart des enfants de leur âge, leur premier mot était « papa ». Naruto se réveilla comme d'habitude en premier et caressa les cheveux de sa sakura toujours endormie. Cette dernière finit par se réveiller et à embrasser son futur mari avec la langue.

Après avoir pris leur bain ensemble, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de leurs bambins. Ils réveillèrent les deux enfants, leur donnèrent un bain et se dirigèrent ensuite à la salle à manger. Pendant que Sakura nourrissait les enfants avec des petits pots de purée de pomme, naruto prépara une omelette et des toasts.

Sakura : dis-moi naruto as-tu réfléchi à une date pour le mariage ?

Naruto : justement j'allais t'en parler. Que dis-tu de le planifier pour dans 5 mois pour qu'on puisse faire les préparatifs ?

Sakura : c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais faire une liste des invités... Ah tiens au fait où sont tes parents ?

Naruto : je crois qu'ils sont toujours en mission.

Naruto partit à son bureau signer quelques dossiers. Sakura s'occupa du ménage et des enfants jusqu'au retour de naruto. Dès son arrivé, sakura l'accueilla comme il se doit et l'embrassa.

Peu de temps après, ce sont les parents de naruto qui firent leur apparition au foyer. Leur mission consistait à aller chercher un rouleau de technique interdite à Suna.

Naruto : Bonjour papa et maman. Et votre mission ?

Les parents : ça s'est bien déroulé. Tiens voilà le rapport et le rouleau.

Naruto : merci. Je vais le lire maintenant.

Minato : bien excusez-nous mais on va se reposer. Cette mission n'était pas de tout repos.

Naruto : pas de problème. Le rapport est parfait.

Pendant que minato et kushina se reposèrent, naruto et sakura s'occupèrent des enfants. La vie de jeunes parents n'est pas toujours rose. Il faut changer les couches des enfants, les nourrir, jouer avec eux. Naurto et sakura ont à peine le temps à se consacrer.

La nuit était tombée, les enfants enfin au lit. Ils purent enfin s'embrasser et allèrent dans leur chambre.

Naruto : tu en as envie mon ange ?

Sakura : oui mon amour

Naruto et Sakura font l'amour pendant au moins 1 heures puis ils s'endorment et bien sur Sakura dors sur le torse de naruto.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : mariage de Naruto et Sakura Uzumaki

Pendant 5 mois, le couple avait tout fait pour préparer un mariage inoubliable. Toutes les invitations ont été envoyées et tout le monde avait accepté de venir.

Le jour est enfin arrivé. Le mariage a lieu l'après-midi. Trop excités, naruto et sakura étaient déjà debout. Ils vérifièrent encore une fois les préparatifs. Ils allèrent ensuite se laver et chacun s'habilla dans des chambres à part. Naruto était avec son père et son fils tandis que sakura était avec kushina et fleur.

Sakura (à Kushina) : Je suis tellement impatiente.

Kushina : je te comprends. Je me souviens de mon mariage avec Minato. Ce fut le plus jour de ma vie. Un vrai rêve.

Après s'être habillés, les garçons partirent en premier à la salle de mariage qui se situait sous le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier confia les bagues à son père qui était son témoin. Les filles partirent plus tard histoire de garder la surprise. Quand ils furent arrivés, tout le village semblait s'être rassemblé pour l'évènement. Aucun invité ne manquait à l'appel.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle. Naruto confia son fils à Shikamaru et Temari qui avait eu une petite fille du nom d'Aya. Pendant ce temps, Naruto attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Sakura à côté de l'autel. Son père lui tenait compagnie en portant les bagues sur un petit coussin.

Minato : Le moment est enfin arrivé.

Naruto : oui je serais tout bientôt marié avec la plus parfaite des femmes.

Soudain, une musique se fit entendre ( watch?v=IWgcqu4gKwQ)

Naruto se retourna et vit Sakura dans sa robe de mariée. Elle était tout à fait splendide. Telle une princesse de conte de fées, elle brilla dans sa robe en soie et à dentelles. Le bustier plissé rendait sa silhouette si fine qu'elle paraissait aussi fragile qu'une poupée en porcelaine. Un diadème digne de la plus noble des reines ornait sa coiffure. Avec de tels atours, on peut comprendre pourquoi Naruto soit resté sans voix.

Sakura traversa la salle aux bras de son père. Tout le monde put ainsi admirer sa traine qui était si longue qu'elle faisait toute la longueur de la salle. Le père de Sakura confia alors le bras de sa fille à Naruto.

Naruto : Sakura… tu es…. Tu es vraiment magnifique

Sakura : merci (rougit) e n'aurait jamais cru que cette tenue te perturberait autant.

Tsunade : Chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour béni pour célébrer un grand évènement. En effet, nous fêtons l'union entre Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura haruno. Nous allons à present écouter les vœux de chacun.

Naruto : Cela ne fait que peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, pourtant dès le premier jour, j'ai su que c'est avoir toi que je voudrais vivre jusque la fin de mes jours. Tu m'as fait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et c'est pour célébrer cet amour devant nos proches et devant Dieu que nous sommes ici réunis, comme nous l'avons été dans l'adversité et comme nous le serons à l'avenir.

Sakura : Avec lui, chaque jour, je découvre l'amour, vrai sincère et franc. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord mais nous faisons des concessions. Nous souhaitons aussi engager nos vies, sans craintes, librement, dans la fidélité, dans une grande preuve de notre amour. Nous souhaitons, nous aimer chaque jour un peu plus, malgré nos caractères. Nous souhaitons, garder nos familles et nos amis près de nous dans un foyer chaleureux et accueillant. C'est pour réaliser tout cela, au nom de l'amour qui nous lie, que nous souhaitons aujourd'hui recevoir le sacrement du mariage.

Tsunade : Bien. Naruto Uzumaki acceptes-tu de prendre pour légitime épouse Sakura haruno ici présente ? Promets-tu de la chérir, de l'honorer et de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ?

Naruto : oui

Tsunade : et toi Sakura acceptes-tu de prendre pour légitime époux Naruto Uazumaki ? Promets-tu de le chérir, de l'honorer et de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ?

Sakura : oui

Tsunade : l'échange des bagues peut avoir lieu.

Minato s'approcha alors avec les bagues. Les jeunes mariés se les mirent mutuellement.

Tsunade : Naruto tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Il fut inutile de le lui dire deux fois. Il s'exécuta et tous crièrent de joie dans la salle.

Tous : Avec tous nos vœux de bonheur, en vous remerciant pour cette excellente journée.

La fête put alors avoir lieu avec la célèbre entrée de bal. Kankura et Gaara s'occupaient de la musique. Les mariés dansèrent en premier puis tous les autres couples entrèrent en piste. Après une bonne danse, tous les ventres crièrent famine. Sakura et Naruto coupèrent la pièce montée et tout le monde put se régaler. Le bruit de bouteilles de champagne suivis des vœux des invités se firent entendre. C'était une soirée réussie. Malheureusement, du fait de leur jeune âge, les enfants c'était endormi au milieu de la fête et les parents de Naruto décidèrent de rentrer pour les mettre au lit.

Quelques heures après, la fatigue emporta tout le monde. Tous rentrèrent chez eux. Le couple rentra et vit que les enfants et les grands parents étaient déjà endormis. Ils firent peu de bruit en montant dans leur chambre. Naruto porta Sakura pour entrer dans leur chambre et la posa sur le lit. Ils se changèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Lune de miel à Suna avec les enfants

Quelques semaines après leur mariage, Naruto et Sakura préparèrent leur lune de miel qui devait se dérouler à Suna. Il a été convenu que les enfants resteraient à Konoha avec leurs grands-parents. Ainsi, l'heureux couple pourrait passer un moment tranquille à deux.

Arriva alors le jour du départ, Naruto et Sakura se réveillèrent doucement avec leur baiser du matin habituel. Ils se préparèrent puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les parents de Naruto s'occupèrent déjà des jeunes Minato Jr et Fleur.

Les parents de Naruto : Bonjour vous deux. Etes-vous prêt pour votre départ ?

Naruto : Oui je pense.

Sakura : ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare ce voyage, on a hâte d'y être.

Ils prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuner, passèrent un peu de temps avec les enfants. Les jeunes parents descendirent leur bagage et saluèrent tout le monde. Les enfants étaient encore trop jeunes et la séparation fut plus rude pour eux. Mais, Minato et Kushina réussirent à les réconforter.

Sakura : Au cas où vous aurez besoin de nous, j'ai mis le numéro de téléphone de la villa sur le frigo.

Les parents de Naruto : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout ira bien !

C'est alors que Naruto et Sakura purent prendre la route vers Suna où Gaara les attendait.

Gaara : Bienvenue à vous. Je vais vous montrer la villa où vous passerez votre lune de miel. Cette belle villa équipée d'un large Deck et d'une grande piscine possède des chambres climatisées, une salle de bain, un grand salon et un bar américain donnant sur la véranda. Salon de jardin et bains de soleil, barbecue... sont à votre disposition pour d'agréables moments de détente.

Le couple : wooouuuaaahh !

Gaara : bon je vous laisse vous détendre pendant que je pars travailler.

Les deux amoureux défont leur valise et profitèrent de ce moment, seuls pour s'adonner à leur petit plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, Sakura se met en califourchon sur Naruto tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Le blondinet caressa le corps de sa belle avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Ils firent l'amour pendant une heure puis se reposa un moment. Ils planifièrent ensemble le planning de leurs vacances.

Sakura : Que dirais-tu d'aller à la piscine cet après-midi ?

Naruto : bonne idée !

Ils se mirent en maillot de bain et se dirigèrent vers la piscine de la villa. Ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Sakura commença à embrasser à nouveau Naruto qui enlaça son bien aimé fermement.

Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement. Les heures paraissaient des semaines. Mais inéluctablement, la nuit arriva et le couple rentra.

Naruto : Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.

Sakura : Quelle idée merveilleuse !

Ils partirent dans le restaurant le plus réputé de Suna où ils purent gouter à la spécialité de la région : des homards à l'armoricaine. Des musiciens jouaient de leur instrument pendant le repas. Une ambiance romantique était au rendez-vous.

Après, ils rentrèrent à la villa et s'endormirent.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : l'anniversaire des 4 ans de Minato jr et de fleur

Bientôt un grand évènement se déroulera : l'anniversaire de Minato Jr et de Fleur. Le temps a passé et il avait maintenant 4 ans. Ils savent parler presque parfaitement même s'ils ne comprennent pas toujours ce qu'ils disent et ils savent marcher sans tomber. Ils étaient si mignons qu'il fallait absolument que cet anniversaire soit exceptionnel. Naruto avait acheté le cadeau de Minato Jr et Sakura celui de Fleur.

Les deux jeunes parents décidèrent de leur préparer une petite fête surprise. Ils allèrent donc les réveiller doucement tout en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié leur anniversaire. Sakura aida les deux jumeaux à se lever comme le ferait n'importe quelle mère. Puis, il a été décidé que les grand- parents prendraient les enfants après le petit-déjeuner pour jouer dans le parc pour que Naruto et Sakura puisse avoir le temps de préparer le salon.

Naruto et sakura : A toute à l'heure les enfants. Soyez sage et gentil avec papy et mamy.

Les enfants : Mouii

Une fois les enfants éloignés, ils mirent la main à la pâte. Naruto s'occupa des décorations et des invitations tandis que Sakura prépara le gâteau d'anniversaire. Pour aller plus vite, Naruto eut recours à la technique de clonage. La décoration fut terminée avant même que Sakura puisse dire « ouf ». Pendant ce temps, Sakura fit un gâteau spécial : une moitié du gâteau est rose avec des chats en sucre et l'autre moitié est bleue avec un avion en sucre. Elle y ajouta 4 bougies, deux de chaque côté du gâteau. Naruto partit chercher ses invités. Ils décidèrent tous de leur cachette pour surprendre les enfants qu'ils aimaient tant.

Pendant ce temps au parc, les deux jumeaux s'amusèrent tout en discutant.

Minato Jr : Fleur tu chais que ch'est notre anniverchaire auchourd'hui ?

Fleur : Mouii ze chais.

Minato Jr : papa et maman ont oublié.

Fleur : comment tu chais chà ?

Minato Jr : Ben tu vois pas … ils …ils zont pas dit zoyeux anniverchaire

Fleur : t'es chure que ch'est auzourd'hui ?

Minato Jr : Ze crois.

Fleur : peut etre que tu t'es trompé.

Les grands-parents : les enfants préparez-vous On va bientôt rentrer.

Arrivés devant la maison, ils entrèrent mais la pièce était sombre.

Les grands-parents : oh on dirait qu'il y a eu une coupure de courant. On vous laisse ici les enfants et on va voir le disjoncteur en attendant.

Fleur se blottit contre son frère car elle avait peur du noir.

Minato Jr : t'inquiète pô ze te protèzerai contre les monstres.

Tout le monde : (en sortant de leur cachette) SURPRISE !

La lumière fut et tout le monde se présenta chapeau d'anniversaire sur la tête lançant des cotillons et confettis. Même les enfants de nos ninjas étaient présents. Temari et Shikamaru avaient emmené la petite Aya Hinata et kiba étais avec leur petit Brian.

Naruto et Sakura : joyeux d'anniversaire à vous deux mes chéris.

Minato Jr et Fleur : Oooooh !

Naruto et Sakura : vous pensiez qu'on avait oublié ?

Minato Jr et Fleur : Mouiii !

La fête put alors commencer. Tout le monde se rassembla. Les deux enfants soufflèrent sur les bougies de leur gâteau en faisant un vœu. Puis, chacun offrit son cadeau aux heureux bambins.

Naruto offrit à Minato Jr une boîte de lego et Fleur reçut de sa mère une peluche de poney. Hinata et Kiba offrirent un vélo à chacun et Temari et Shikamaru offrirent des tenues de ninjas.

Minato jr et Fleur : merchi tout le monde

La fête continua jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Tous les invités rentrèrent ensuite chez eux. Les enfants tombèrent de sommeil. Naruto et Sakura couchèrent les enfants en les embrassant sur le front.

Les parents : faites de beaux rêves les petits ninjas.

Ils montèrent ensuite à leur chambre. Ils étaient heureux que la journée se soit si bien déroulée. Naruto embrassa Sakura.

Naruto : c'est grâce à tes petits plats.

Sakura : mais non voyons c'est grâce à ta décoration.

Ils s'enlacèrent, se firent des câlins et s'endormirent.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : la rentrée à l'académie de ninja pour les enfants de Naruto et Sakura et aussi pour ceux de Shikamaru et Temari et pour Kiba et Hinata

Les enfants ont fêté leurs 6 ans et ils ont désormais l'âge requis pour entrer à l'académie de ninjas. Aujourd'hui c'est justement la rentrée. Naruto en profita pour mettre sa tenue officielle de hokage. Sakura réveilla les enfants et les prépara pour leur première journée de classe. Ils prirent ensemble le petit-déjeuner. Ils partirent ensuite pour l'académie. Sakura avait vérifié les sac à dos des enfants et y avait rangé des goûters.

Les enfants : c'est parti !

Naruto : Oui allons-y les petits ninjas !

Naruto était un peu inquiet bien qu'il savait que ses enfants étaient prêts. Il les avait personnellement entraînés aux lancers de shuriken même s'ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à toucher la cible. Mais quel père ne serait pas inquiet pour la rentrée de ses enfants ? Arrivés devant l'académie, une personne s'approcha de Naruto.

Iruka : Bien le bonjour maître hokage. Je suppose que ce sont vos enfants.

Naruto : en effet, je vous présente Minato Jr et Fleur.

Iruka : Bien Je me présente. Je suis Iruka et je serai le professeur de vos enfants.

Naruto : Bien je vous les confie. Je pars travailler. Bonne journée les enfants.

Les enfants : Au revoir papa !

Dans la salle de classe.

Iruka : bonjour à tous je suis iruka-sensei et je serai votre professeur cette année. Vous allez tout d'abord commencer par vous présenter et parler de votre rêve d'avenir.

Minato jr : moi c'est Minato Uzumaki et mon rêve c'est de devenir le 7eme maitre Hokage comme mon père

Fleur : moi je m'appelle fleur Uzumaki et mon rêve c'est de devenir le meilleur ninja médecin comme ma mère

Puis, les autres enfants se présentèrent un à un. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Iruka avait prévu de faire un cours sur les shuriken. Comme Minato Jr et Fleur s'étaient entraînés avec leur père, ils avaient de l'avance sur les autres élèves. Mais ils continuèrent à s'améliorer toute l'année et devinrent les premiers de la promotion.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la remise de diplôme d'aspirant ninja. Les enfants avaient maintenant 7 ans et ils avaient hâte d'être au lendemain. Mais, il y avait peut-être une autre raison à leur impatience. En effet, Minato Jr avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour la petite Aya et Fleur pour Brian. Mais, ils gardaient ce secret pour eux. Ils jugeaient inutile d'en alerter leur parent.

Ils partirent se coucher pour être sur d'être prêts pour le lendemain.

Dans la chambre de Naruto et Sakura, Sakura étais sur Naruto en train de l'embrasser avec la langue. Puis, ils firent l'amour pendant une heure et après Sakura et Naruto s'endorment et comme d'habitude Sakura dort sur le torse de Naruto.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : réussite a l'examen

On arrive enfin au dernier jour d'école pour Minato Jr et Fleur. Naruto, habillé de sa tenue de Hokage, prépara le petit déjeuner avec sa petite femme. Pendant ce temps, les enfants se préparèrent. Ils étaient surexcités et avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Avant de partir à l'école, Naruto avait préparé un petit exercice aux enfants. Munis de ballons à eau et en caoutchouc, il voulait leur apprendre la technique du rasengan. Ainsi, ils auraient toutes leurs chances de réussir à leur examen de fin d'année : le célèbre examen des Genins. Après un bon moment d'entraînement, ils maitrisaient à peu près le rasengan et partirent ensuite à l'école.

L'examen se déroula en plusieurs étapes. Les candidats devaient montrer tout ce qu'ils savaient faire : le multi-clonage, la maitrise du shuriken… Après cette première étape, ils allèrent tous au terrain d'entrainement 3 où les attendait Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi : Votre mission est d'essayer de me prendre ces clochettes avant la tombée de la nuit. Toutes les armes et toutes les techniques sont autorisées. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est plus un simple entrainement mais ce sera un combat réel alors faites attention ou vous risquerez de mourir. (Disparaît)

Fleur regarda de partout et aperçut Kakashi-sensei perché à un arbre. Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur lui sans hésitation. Le combat fut long et fatiguant mais aucun des deux camps n'avaient le dessus... C'est alors que Minato Jr et Fleur décidèrent d'essayer le rasengan contre Kakashi-sensei. Ils en parlèrent à Aya et Brian. Ces derniers prirent par surprise le maitre et l'immobilisèrent. Minato Jr et Fleur en profitèrent et envoyèrent le rasengan de toutes leurs forces. Kakashi ne résista pas longtemps à cette puissante technique et les élèves purent récupérer les clochettes.

Le hokage avait observé toute la scène et félicita les enfants.

Naruto : Bravo à vous les enfants. Je suis si fier de vous. Même nous à votre âge, nous n'avions pas réussi un tel exploit. Je vais vous révéler le vrai but de cette mission. Il fallait que vous fassiez preuve d'esprit d'équipe et vous avez réussir. Vous pouvez maintenant faire des missions de rang C.

Les élèves : Génial !

Le lendemain, naruto convoqua la nouvelle équipe 7 pour leur confier leur première mission de rang C.

Tous : bonjour maitre Hokage

Naruto : Bonjour à tous. La mission que je vais vous confier est de la plus haute importance. Vous devrez escorter cet homme jusqu'au pays des vagues. Je vous présente alors M. Tazuna. Maintenant, partez et faites attention à vous.

L'équipe 7 se dirigea vers le pays des vagues avec M. Tazuna. Au bout d'un long moment de marche, les jeunes ninjas aperçurent Kakashi se battre contre un étrange homme masqué. Kakashi avait l'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse immobiliser dans une matière visqueuse. Minato Jr fit immédiatement un clone de lui-même qu'il transforma en shuriken qu'il donna à Brian. Ce dernier put alors délivrer Kakashi. Mais, l'homme masqué en profita pour s'enfuir.

Arrivés au pays des vagues, ils retrouvèrent l'homme masqué. Il s'avère qu'il s'agissait de Haku. Un terrible combat s'engagea entre Haku et les jeunes ninjas. Avec sa technique héréditaire, Haku était trop fort. Minato décida d'achever le combat avec sa technique fétiche.

Minato : RAZENGANNNNNNNNNNNN

Haku : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr

Haku fut vaincu et tous les élèves rentrèrent à Konoha. Kakashi fit son rapport à Naruto.

Pendant le repas du soir, naruto rappela aux enfnats que l'examen des Chuunin approchait et qu'il devait etre prêts.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : l'examen des Chuunin commence

L'examen des Chuunin était proche. Naruto décida de convoquer tous les Chuunins et jonins du village. Chaque jonin était responsable de 9 genins. Kakashi était responsable de Minato Jr, Fleur, Aya, Brian….

Cet examen se déroula de façon différente de celle des genins. La première épreuve est un examen écrit corrigé par Ibiki Morino. Minato Jr paraissait très sûr de lui pour cette épreuve et il le montrait tellement que Fleur avait honte de son frère. Pendant l'épreuve, Minato fit en cachette un clone qui devait chercher l'intello de la classe et regardait ses réponses. Fleur n'avait pas besoin d'un tel subterfuge car elle avait révisé et connaissait toutes les réponses. Brian, lui, avait recours à l'intelligence de son chien et aya copiait sur minato. Quelques élèves découragés sortis de la salle. Sans doute, le stress était trop énorme et c'est alors que Minato jr cria :

Minato : ECOUTEZ BIEN VOUS TOUS ! MEME SI JE NE REUSSIS PAS CETTE EPREUVE ET QUE JE DOIS RESTER UN GENIN JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MES JOURS JE NE BAISSE PAS LES BRAS ! C'EST CA LE VERTIABLE ESPRIT NINJA !

Après ce magnifique discours, tous les élèves reprirent confiance et continuèrent l'examen.

La première étape achevée, les élèves purent se reposer pendant une semaine et Minato en profita pour avouer son amour à Aya et Fleur fit de même avec Brian. Les résultats de la première épreuve furent donnés.

Ibiki : félicitation vous avez réussi la 1ère épreuve !

Tout le monde fut heureux et saute de joie dans tous les sens. C'est alors que le grand-père de Minato Jr et Fleur arriva. C'est lui qui fut choisi pour être l'examinateur de la deuxième épreuve qui se déroulera le lendemain.

Tout le monde rentra chez eux. Pendant le diner,

Naruto : je suis très fier de vous deux et surtout toi Minato Jr. Tu me ressembles de plus en plus. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

Minato Jr : Oh papa faut pas exagérer (gêné).

Les deux enfants s'endormirent tôt pour être sur d'être en forme pour l'épreuve du lendemain.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : la deuxième épreuve

C'est le jour de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, les enfants se préparèrent alors que leurs parents prirent leur petit dejeuner. Comme on a pu le voir dans le chapitre précèdent, c'est le père de naruto qui sera l'examinateur. Les enfants, un peu stressés, descendirent dans la salle à manger.

Naruto : La deuxième épreuve de l'examen se déroulera dans la forêt de la mort alors faites attention aux monstres, serpents. L'épreuve dure 5 jours et 5 nuits. Votre mission est de récupérer un rouleau soit celui du ciel soit celui de la terre. Le deuxième rouleau pourra etre récupérer lors d'un combat. Puis, vous rentrerez à la tour centrale.

Minato Jr et Fleur : okay

Puis, les enfants partirent à l'entrée de la foret pour rejoindre l'examinateur. Une fois sur place, Minato explique le fonctionnement de l'épreuve et tous les élèves partirent aussitôt à la recherche des parchemins. Minato Jr fit équipe avec sa sœur, Brian et Aya. Cette dernière utilisa ses techniques du vent avec son épouvantail et détruit une trentaine d'arbre. Soudain, cette attaque engendra l'apparition de nombreux assaillants. Brian partit à l'assaut accompagnait de son chien.

Brian : attaque de l'homme bête

Les ennemis prirent la fuite en emportant le parchemin de la terre avec eux. Minato Jr avait réussi a récupéré celui du ciel et rentra à la tour centrale. Ils réussirent l'épreuve en 4 jours.

Iruka : je vous félicite vous avez réussi l'épreuve. Maintenant, vous allez devoir lire le parchemin attentivement.

Et apres ce discours, ils partent vers la grand salle où tout le monde était réuni.

Naruto : Je vous félicite d'avoir réussi cette épreuve. Maintenant pour la suite de l'examen, vous allez devoir vous battre. Voici la liste des duels :

Mianto Jr contre Brandon

Fleur contre jade

Aya contre ymi Yamanaka

Brian Inuzuka contre zelda.

On se revoit pour les combats dans un mois.

Tous : bien compris Hokage – sama

Tout le monde rentra chez eux. Les petits couples (Aya et Minato Jr Brian et fleur) passèrent l'après midi à se promener. Puis, ils rentrèrent chez eux et dinèrent avec leur famille. Naruto a prévu t'entrainer son fils durement le lendemain et lui apprendre la technique d'invocation de crapauds.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : la 3eme épreuve commence

Les jeunes ninjas s'étaient entrainés d'arrache-pied pendant un mois et c'est maintenant le grand moment qu'ils attendaient tous : la 3eme épreuve ! Minato Jr et Fleur maitrisaient parfaitement toutes les techniques que leurs parents leur avaient apprises notamment la fameuse invocation de crapauds, le super rasengan et l'explosion de fleur de cerisier.

Naruto : J'espère que vous êtes prêts les enfants. Pendant cette épreuve, je serais avec votre parrain le Kazekage. Bonne chance à vous deux. J'ai confiance en vous.

Minato Jr et fleur : nous ne te décevrons pas ^^

Arrivés sur place, naruto et sakura s'installèrent dans la loge du hokage. Puis, naruto fit un dicours.

Naruto : Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour assister aux combats de la 3 eme épreuve d'examen de ces jeunes ninjas. Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les participants. Que le meilleur gagne. Le tournoi peut commencer.

Le premier combat opposa Minato Jr à Brandon. Des shurikens et des nunchakus virevoltèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient d'une force telle que l'arène semblait trembler à chaque coup donné par les combattants.

Minato : rasengan

Brandon : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Brandon fut projeté à toute allure contre les murs de l'arène et s'effondra. Minato Jr remporta le match. Vint alors le tour de Fleur contre jade.

Le combat fut terrible et acharné. Mais Fleur ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Elle utilise alors la technique de l'explosion de la fleur de cerisier. Avec ce coup de poing surpuissant, Fleur mit son adversaire au tapis.

Puis, vint le tour d'aya contre ymi yamanaka. Dès le début du combat, ymi utilisa une technique spéciale de son clan : la technique de la grande confusion. Sans perdre le contrôle de son corps, l'utilisateur perturbe l'esprit de l'adversaire. Ce dernier, toujours conscient, ne peut plus contrôler ses gestes et attaque ses alliés. Mais aya ne se laissa pas faire et fit l'invocation des ombres pour se protéger. Elle enchaina ensuite avec la technique de l'étreinte mortelle des ombres. Cependant, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à tuer son adversaire evidemment mais l'a força à abandonner le match. Aya gagna assez rapidement ce qui est normal puisqu'elle est aussi stratégique que son père.

Arrivant enfin le combat de brian contre zelda. Les coups s'enchainèrent. Les spectateurs eurent du mal à suivre tant les comabattants étaient rapides. Brian fit le combo de la technique des hommes bêtes enragés et celle de la voie de la bête. Inutile de dire que c'est evidemment brian qui gagna le combat avec son chien.

Les combats enfin terminés, naruto fit un nouveau discours.

Naruto : Bravo à tous. Je vous félicite et je dois avouer que je suis surpris du niveau de certains. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi l'épreuve, ce n'est pas grave ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Après délibération avec les seigneurs, Les nouveaux chuunins sont Minato Jr et Fleur uzumaki ainsi que Aya nara et brian inuzuka. Ces derniers sautèrent de joie, tout le monde était heureux meme ceux qui n'ont pas reçu le titre. Une grande fête eut lieu pour l'évènement.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : une journée tranquille pour Naruto et Sakura

Depuis la fin des examens, une semaine s'était écoulée. Naruto et sakura voulurent prendre un peu de bon temps et etre rien que tous les deux. Ils prirent leur bain ensemble comme d'habitude, se lavant mutuellement. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner comme n'importe quel couple heureux.

Les enfants n'étaient pas à la maison. Ils dormaient chez des amis. C'était donc l'occasion ou jamais pour les parents d'etre enfin seuls, loin des petits tracas de la vie de famille.

Ils firent alors des promenades dans le parc comme aux temps où ils n'étaient que des adolescents amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant très chic dont la spécialité était la crème safranée de langoustines et de saint jacques. Un vrai délice pour les palais délicats. Ils burent le meilleur champagne du chef.

Après cela, ils marchèrent autour du fleuve et profitèrent d'un magnifique spectacle de rue haut en couleurs accompagné de feux d'artifice.

Ils rentrèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre. Sakura pousse Naruto sur le lit puis elle se met sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec la langue. Sakura commence à enlever le haut des vêtements de Naruto et Sakura en fait de meme. Elle caresse le torse musclé de Naruto qui lui caresse les cuisses.

Sakura : allez enlève mes vetements mon chéri

Naruto : ok comme tu veux mon puce

[Lemon ]

Naruto enlève tous les vêtements de Sakura qui fit de même. Naruto caresse les seins de Sakura , les mordit et lèche les plote ce qui donne du plaisir a Sakura . Puis elle retourne Naruto pour être sur lui et elle commence à caresser son corps. Elle le lèche et quand elle arrive a son pénis elle commence à le branler. Naruto reçoit du plaisir et Sakura le prend de plein bouche et elle le suce.

Naruto : bébé ça va venir

Sakura ,très touchée, continue ce qui excite naruto. Sakura avale tout et dit :

Sakura : allez c'est à toi de me donner du plaisir mon amour

Pour réponse Naruto retourne Sakura, commence à l'embrasser et il lèche ses seins. Il commence à lécher le vagin de Sakura et en même temps il met deux doigts dans son vagin. Sakura reçoit du plaisir et âpres Sakura lui dis qu'elle le veut en elle tout de suite. Elle le prend dans ses bras en continuant de la pénétrer. Puis Sakura le met sur le dos et elle dit :

Sakura : a moi mon amour de te faire plaisir (sourire)

Naruto : oui mon amour (sourire)

Sakura met le pénis de Naruto dans son vagin et elle y va a fond et âpres 30 minutes tous les deux jouissent .

Sakura : tu as été fantastique mon amour

Naruto : toi aussi bébé je t'aime mon amour

Sakura : moi aussi je t'aime

Sakura : si je tombe de nouveau enceinte tu voudras bien que je garde le bébé

Naruto : bien sur mon amour

Sakura : merci mon amour

Sakura se met des les bras de Naruto et s'endort sur son torse. Elle fait des beaux rêves d'un nouveau bébé et âpres ils s'endorment tous les deux.


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Sakura enceinte fleur travaille et Minato devient le meilleur des Chuunin de sa génération.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que les enfants étaient devenus des chuunins. Ils étaient très doués. De son coté, sakura était à nouveau enceinte. Elle avait décidé de garder le bébé.

Naruto et sakura décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants pendant le petit déjeuner.

Minato Jr et Fleur descendirent après s'etre lavés et habillés.

Naruto : les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les enfants : quoi donc ?

Sakura : vous allez bientôt avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Les enfants : incroyable ! Mais c'est génial !

Sakura : si c'est une fille nous l'appellerons kushina et si c'est un garçon on n'en sait rien.

Naruto : Fleur je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que ton travail à l'hopital commence.

Fleur : en effet, je me dépêche de manger et j'y vais.

Naruto : quant à toi minato je te confierai à toi et à ton équipe une mission de rang S.

Minato : enfin une mission de niveau S !

A l'hopital, tsunade attendait déjà Fleur.

Tsunade : Te voila enfin Fleur ! Je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste ton travail puis tu partiras avec ton équipe en mission. Tout d'abord tu t'occuperas des consultations, donner des soins aux blessés. Çà ira ?

Fleur : oui Tsunade

Fleur fit alors ce que lui a demandé tsunade puis partit rejoindre son frère pour la mission de rang S.

Naruto : Cette mission me permettra de voir si tu mérites le titre de jonins minato Jr. Je te nomme alors chef d'équipe pour la mission.

Minato : très bien papa compte sur moi

Naruto : bien hier j'ai eu un message des anbus qui ont repéré des ninjas déserteurs dans les parages alors votre mission c'est de les tuer, de les sceller dans un parchemin et me les ramener. Tu n'auras normalement aucun mal à le faire vu ta maitrise du mode sanin et le futon Razen shuriken. Par sécurité, kakashi vous accompagnera..

Minato : très bien papa

A peine deux heures plus tard, minato Jr revint avec 25 parchemins dans les bras.

Naruto : wouah ! Tu m'impressionnes fiston ! Tu les as tous eu ?

Minato jr : hé oui ! C'était un jeu d'enfant.

Naruto : kakashi amène les rouleaux à tsunade. Minato jr , demain je demanderai au conseil si tu peux passer l'examen des jonins.

Minato : bien merci papa

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Minato jr avait hate de savoir s'il pourra devenir un jonin et dormit en faisant de beaux reves.


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : l'équipe de Minato devient jonin et Sakura accouche

Sakura était enceinte depuis neuf mois. Le nouveau bébé allait bientôt arrivé. Apparemment, elle attendait une fille. Naruto, heureux, prépara la valise de sakura pour qu'elle aille à l'hopital pour l'accouchement. Minato jr et son équipe quant à eux se préparèrent pour l'examen des jonins.

Naruto amena sakura et l'installa dans une chambre d'hopital puis repartit pour l'examen des enfants après avoir embrassé sa femme. En même temps, il avait une pensée pour sa femme et se disait qu'il aurait préféré etre à ses côtés comme pour l'accouchement des jumeaux.

Arrivé à son bureau de Hokage, naruto dit

Naruto : après concertation avec le conseil vous méritez tous les 4 d'etre jonins. Faites deux groupes. Je vais donc vous confier 3 élèves. Minato avec Aya vous vous occuperez du groupa A ( Mathieu, Alex et jennifer) et brian et fleur le groupe B (carlo, clara et julien) .

Les enfants : bien Hokage

Naruto retourne a l'Hopital et quand il arrive dans la chambre il voit Sakura dormir. Alors il prend le fauteuil et il s'assoit a coter d'elle et 5 minutes âpres Sakura commence à se réveiller

Naruto : salut mon amour

Sakura : salut mon cœur

Naruto : alors comment tu te sens ?

Sakura : ça va mais vivement que ta fille arrive mon cœur

Naruto : oui ^^ allez repose toi princesse

Sakura : oui mon prince

Et âpres 10 minutes Sakura sent une douleur

Naruto : ça va mon amour ?

Sakura : appelle Tsunade le bébé arrive

Et âpres 2minutes Tsunade arrive

Tsunade : c'est bon je suis la Sakura

Sakura : maitre faite vite

Tsunade : oui Naruto reste à coté d'elle

Naruto : oui bien sur

Et a partir de la Naruto tient la main de Sakura .

Naruto : tient bon mon amour je suis la

Sakura : oui mon cœur

Tsunade : allez encore 2 minutes et c'est terminé

Sakura : OUIIIIIIIIIII

Tsunade : voila c'est terminé c'est une fille quel nom lui donnerais vous ?

Naruto : on va l'appeler Kushina

Tsunade : tiens Sakura prend la

Sakura : merci maitre

Naruto : elle te ressemble mon amour

Sakura : oui mon cœur

Naruto : il faut que tu dormes mon amour je reste la avec vous cette nuit

Sakura : merci tu es un chou

Sakura s'endort et Naruto regarde sa fille dormir , il la prend dans ses bras et ils s'endorment . Ils étaient tellement heureux.


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : 1 ans plus tard Naruto s'occupe de sa fille et de sa femme

La petite kushina fete ses 1 an aujourd'hui. Minato jr et son équipe sont d'excellents jonins. Kushina commença à peine à bafouiller quelques mots comme « papa » « maman ».

L'instinct paernel de naruto s'était réveillé avec la naissance de la petite. Il jouait beaucoup avec elle, la chatouilla tous les matins pour la réveiller, l'acheter pleins de jouets. Un vrai papa poule !

Ils déjeunèrent en famille chez ichiraku : le maitre incontesté des bols de ramen ! Les enfants et la petite kushina appréciait beaucoup ces plats.

Puis, dans l'apres midi, les ainés s'occupèrent de leur petite sœur ce qui permit à naruto de profiter d'un peu de temps avec sa fleur de cerisier.

Naruto se pose sur le canapé avec Sakura et elle va sur lui:

Sakura : et si on s'amusait un peu mon amour

Naruto : pourquoi pas mais ce serait mieux dans la chambre mon amour

Sakura : c'est vrai mais là aussi c'est bien

Sakura embrasse Naruto avec la langue et elle commence à enlever les vêtements de Naruto, à caresser son torse. Apres c'est Naruto qui enlève les vêtements de Sakura , il caresse ses cuisses . Il commence à lécher les seins de Sakura qui le pousse sur le canapé et elle lui fait une bonne fellation. Naruto jouit dans la bouche de Sakura et âpres elle va sur lui et elle met l'engin de Naruto dans son vagin et elle bouge son bassin et âpres sa Naruto la porte et ils font çà aussi debout. Il pose Sakura sur le canapé et âpres Naruto lui fait des va et vient. Elle commence a crier mais personne entend puisque que les chambres sont insonorisés et âpres Naruto y va plus fort et Sakura aussi y va a fond et âpres ils jouissent ensemble. Ils se reposent et ils vont dans leur chambre.

Naruto : tu a été fantastique mon amour

Sakura : toi aussi mon cœur

Naruto : Tu viens on va manger et âpres on va dormir

Sakura : oui mon amour

Et âpres çà Naruto, Sakura et Kushina vont manger tranquillement et âpres Naruto et Sakura vont dormir âpres avoir mis Kushina au lit. Sakura s'endort comme d'habitude sur le torse de son mari.

Epilogue

2 mois plus tard Naruto donne le poste de maitre Hokage a son fils Minato et fleur devient la directrice de l'hôpital. Fleur a eu une petit fille : appeler Saku et Minato et aya ont eu un petit garçon : Naruto jr parce que il ressemble beaucoup a son grand pere et Kushina sera nommée 8eme Hokage et Naruto et Sakura étaient toujours avec leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants . Ils vivaient paisiblement et heureux.

FIN


End file.
